One Life With You
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: A short Delena Endgame/Christmas Oneshot. Basically Fluff, also the ending I would love the show to give them! Married Delena with Kids. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! I had this idea and needed to write it lol.**

 **It's sort of Christmas inspired, but also what I would love the Delena Endgame to be!**

 **Hope ya'll enoy!**

 **P.S I used the name Zara as a shout out for the little girl they should totally cast as DE's daughter!**

* * *

It was a mostly silent day in the warm house, despite the buzz of the city outside where people were rushing to and from, either enjoying or hating the latest snowfall that winter had brought forth.

Inklings of the season were evident all over the living room, from the shining lights donned over the windows, to the Santa train set on the mantle, to the three stockings hanging above the fireplace.

Of course the most obvious give away was the enormous tree that sat perfectly decorated in the far corner, just waiting for Christmas morning to arrive.

Fluffy blankets had been strown out across the couches, and the entire house smelled of baked goods and hot chocolate.

All of this, however, was of no importance to the five year old girl who sat cross legged in front of the television, starry eyed as she watched the screen.

The dancing figures always captured her complete attention and it wasn't long before she was standing up, and attempting to imitate their movements.

She twirled and sang gleefully, having memorized every word to the song by now.

The noise caught the attention of her father, who poked his head into the doorway from the kitchen.

"Zara?"

The little girl turned at her name, grinning wider when she spotted him and pointed at the TV, "Daddy look! It's you and Mommy!"

Damon Salvatore allowed his attention to drift over to the television where, sure enough, his and Elena's wedding video was playing.

His lip curved in a soft smile.

Zara loved rewatching the video, but most specifically this part of it, where he and his wife had shared their first dance as a married couple.

His daughter spun around the living room, trying to copy Elena's movements as she continued to sing in tune with the lyrics.

"Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen! And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory."

With a smirk, Damon stepped into the living room, and grabbed Zara's hand, singing with her.  
"I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways…"

She giggled as he picked her up into his arms and began dancing with her, remembering the steps without much difficulty.

Zara's head fell back as he spun her around, and her dark hair, so much like her mother's, swished around them.

She'd also inherited Elena's chocolate brown eyes, which now shone up at him with the love and unconditional adoration only a child could have.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she squeezed, "I love you, Daddy."

Damon smiled, hugging her into his chest, "I love you, too baby."

As the song played on, he heard the front door open, and looked over to see his wife walk through it.

She wore her hospital scrubs and had a tired look on her face, but smiled nonetheless when she spotted them.

"Having fun?" she asked, shedding her coat and placing it on the hook by the door.

Zara's head shot off of Damon's shoulder at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Mommy!"

She wiggled until Damon put her down and ran over to greet her.

"Whoa," Elena laughed, as the little girl's arms wrapped around her waist, "Careful, sweetie."

Zara pulled away, "Did I hurt him?"

The worry that covered her face was all too precious, and Elena quickly reassured her that that wasn't the case.

"No," she said, bringing her hand to her swollen belly, "Your baby brother is just fine."

"But it's still a good idea not to knock Mom over when she walks through the door," Damon teased, crossing the room to join them.

Elena smiled up at him and he kissed her before asking, "How was your day?"

"Long," she admitted, "But it was my last day for the week, and I won't have to go back in until after Christmas...did you finish making the pies?"

"In the oven now," he assured her, and Elena took a deep breath, "Mhmm so that's what I'm smelling. God, can we just eat them now?"

He chuckled, "Is that you or our son talking?"

"Both," she said, then moved to sit her purse on the couch and then bent down to pull Zara into a real hug.

"I missed you!" the little girl exclaimed and Elena smiled, "I missed you too, baby. But I'll be home for the next few days, okay?"

"And Daddy too?" Zara asked, and Elena glanced up at Damon.

He nodded, "Yep. Enzo's promised to manage the bar until Christmas Eve. Then we'll close for Christmas."

She smiled, "Good. Then we'll all be here. Bonnie promised that they'd stop by for Christmas Dinner."

Damon sat on the edge of the couch, pretending to think, "So that makes how many now? Stefan, Caroline, Ric, the twins, Enzo, Bon Bon, Little Gilbert-"

"Uncle Jer is coming?" Zara asked excitedly and Elena nodded, "He's supposed to."

"Yeah, if he's through hunting the-" Damon was cut off by Elena's hand across his mouth.

"Uh huh," she warned, "No H-U-N-T-I-N-G talk. He'll be here."

She dropped her hand then, and Damon smiled, "Whatever you say, baby."

* * *

The rest of the evening passed in a calm bliss, with a warm dinner followed by a Holiday movie.

Zara fell asleep about halfway through, snuggled between her parents with her head on her mother's lap, and Elena stroked her hair.

"I've missed her this week," she murmured quietly, then looked up at her husband, "You too."

Damon offered her a sympathetic smile, "I know. We've missed you too. It's been a busy week for you."

"I can't complain though," she sighed, resting further into the couch, "We need to make as much as we can before I go on maternity leave."

"You're only six months," he reasoned, reaching over to put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently, "We have time. There's no need to exhaust yourself."

Elena chuckled softly, "You know, if there's one thing that I'll ever miss about being a vampire, it's all that boundless energy. That indestructible feeling. I could use it right about now."

He smiled, and moved his hand from her stomach to her face, pulling her chin up to look at him, "You don't need it. You're plenty strong on your own. You always have been."

Happiness floated over her expression at the compliment and she moved so that she could snuggle against him, while keeping Zara in their laps.

Damon placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Do you ever miss it?" she asked, almost hesitantly, once they'd settled.

"Being a…" he glanced down to make sure Zara was still asleep, then continued, "Being a vampire?"

Elena nodded, turning to meet his gaze, "Yeah."

He shrugged, "There's things about it I enjoyed. But this," he made a wide gesture with his free hand, "All of this life with you, it's worth it, Elena. Marrying you, having Zara, and now a son...it's everything I wanted. Everything we wanted. I wouldn't give it up for anything."

This answer seemed to appease whatever doubts Elena had swirling in her mind, because she relaxed into him and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "I love you, Damon."

He kissed her head again, taking a minute to breathe in the scent of her hair, and his eyes closed.

This was his entire life right here; his reason for living, all wrapped up in his arms.

"I love you too, Elena. Forever."

"However long that is," she said teasingly, glancing up at him again.

Damon recognized his own words from what felt like a lifetime ago and had to chuckle.  
"Long enough," he promised, then leaned down to capture her lips.

Elena returned the kiss with a content sigh, and he knew that there was nothing in his nearly two centuries on Earth that would ever be better than this.

They had found their happy ending.

Forever.

However long that would be.

* * *

 **Just lots of fluff :)**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
